


Mornings in Bright Moon

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Feelings, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, adora is a goofball, catra is a top in this one, ooc because I love my hc soft catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Adora wakes Catra up and morning sex ensues.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	Mornings in Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I took some pretty heavy liberties with my headcanons because I love soft Catra.

Morning time in Bright Moon was often Adora’s favorite part of the day, waking up before everyone else to enjoy the silence. This morning in particular was very peaceful. The sun outside was shining brightly through the window, casting shadows over Catra’s face as she softly snored in her sleep. Adora smiled lovingly at the other girl, pushing a lock of hair out of her face to see better.

Catra stirred a little at the movement, rolling over on her other side. Adora softly chuckled and reached out to slowly stroke her back. She could hear Catra’s quiet purring underneath the blankets. She snickered when she thought about the juxtaposition of Catra when she was awake, all tough and mean and unemotional, and Catra’s sleeping and purring and snuggling up against her in bed.

“ _Caaaatra_...” She whispered, leaning in close to her girlfriend’s ear. Catra’s ear twitched slightly and she rolled a bit backwards, laying against Adora’s outstretched arm. With her other hand Adora started rubbing against her again, this time hard enough to wake her.

“Mmwhat is it, Adora?” Catra whispered with a yawn, stretching out her body and turning to face her. Her eyes barely cracked open, but she had a slight smile on her face.

“I just got a little lonely, being the only one awake and all.”

Catra snickered. “That’s because you wake up at the crack of dawn. Some of us are nocturnal, you know.” 

“Oh whatever, you had no problem waking up early before you started sleeping with me...” Adora said. “You’re getting so spoiled with all this cuddling, you were purring in your sleep again!” She started to tickle Catra, whose face was caught between a big smile and a sneer.

“I’ll - kill - you!” She snorted out between laughs, swatting away Adora’s hands.

Adora stopped and brought her hands up from Catra’s sides to her face. “I love you, you know.” She said, staring lovingly into Catra’s differently colored eyes. 

Catra blushed and looked away, her ears turned down in embarrassment. “I know you do.” she said as she reached up to hold her hands over Adora’s. “You know I do too.”

Adora leaned in and gave Catra the first of many kisses for the day. Every day all day, whenever they had a moment alone, that’s all Adora could think about. It had become a fun game for them, seeing how long they could keep on the PDA before Glimmer or Bow would catch them and start laughing and singing “ _Catra and Adora, sitting in a tree!”_

“You’re just one big ray of sunshine.” Catra said as they pulled away, looking at the way Adora’s golden hair was glowing in the sunlight that was growing stronger through the window. “I don’t know how you make me so happy.”

“It just comes naturally, I guess.” Adora said, putting on a fake boastful accent. Catra playfully pushed her. 

“You big goofball, shut up and kiss me again.”

Adora happily obliged, pressing her lips back up against Catra’s. Everything about her was so soft, her hair, her skin, her lips, her personality. It was funny that someone with such a tough exterior could be such a softie when it was just the two of them. Adora didn’t care, though - she was more than elated that Catra had finally come out of her shell, even if it was only around her. 

She tangled her fingers into Catra’s hair, which had been growing out and was now about to her shoulders. She pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss, turning her head to the side so that their noses wouldn’t squish together. Catra smiled into the kiss, reaching up and using both hands to gently stroke Adora’s neck and collarbones.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other. Eventually though, Catra got tired of waiting, like always. Catra was always the one to initiate things, another thing Adora loved about her. Adora had been really afraid of offending Catra for a long time after they started dating, absolutely terrified to ever ask if she wanted to do anything more than kiss. Eventually, after they’d already been sleeping in the same bed for weeks, Catra had asked her “Do you think I’ll ever be able to get into your pants?” A statement which Adora still blushed about when she thought about it too long, like she was doing at the moment. 

Catra pulled away from the kiss and slowly started planting kisses down Adora’s cheek and jawline, going down into the curve where her neck met her collarbones. That was one of Catra’s favorite parts, both to look at and to kiss. She ran her hands down to Adora’s sides, gently stroking from her waist to her hips and back. Adora sighed softly at the feeling of Catra’s warm breath and tongue against her neck, reaching behind her to stroke her back while she continued.

Catra purred into Adora’s neck when she heard her sigh, giving her a tiny nibble. She loved it when Adora made noise, even though Adora was always embarrassed about it. She reached up with one hand and slid it underneath Adora’s white tank top, cupping her breast and rubbing her thumb against her nipple which was already hard and poking visibly through the thin fabric. With that Adora sighed again, arching her back slightly to press up closer against her girlfriend’s body. 

“Not going too fast, am I?” Catra whispered directly into Adora’s ear.

“N-No, not at all...” Adora replied with a shiver. She reached back up to gently twist her fingers into Catra’s hair as she kissed her way back down from her neck and to the neckline of her tank top. She paused for a moment to lift the shirt up and over Adora’s head, then quickly returned to kissing all up and down her chest. 

Adora gasped quietly as Catra took one of her nipples into her mouth, gently sucking on it and running her rough tongue against it. She reached up with one hand to rub the other one, twirling her thumb around it in small circles. It was like Catra instinctively knew what to do to drive Adora wild. 

“Oh, Catra...” She whimpered, holding her head close. Catra pulled away from her breast with a soft pop. 

“Yeah?” She asked, looking up at Adora with a cocky smirk.

“I just love it is all.” Adora replied, forgetting all about anything else she might have said. Catra laughed.

“Yeah, me too.” She replied before returning to what she was doing. However she soon switched and put the other nipple into her mouth, using the newly free hand to slowly brush down over Adora’s stomach. She reached down between Adora’s thighs and with a feather light touch stroked the outside of her panties. 

“May I?” She asked, pulling away and planting more kisses onto Adora’s collarbone.

“Yes, please...” Adora said, leaning her head back in pleasure. Catra slipped her hand under her panties, slowly and deliberately teasing her by running her soft fingers up and down the length of her already wet slit. Adora pushed her hips up toward the other girl in a subconscious ploy for more friction and Catra laughed, pushing her fingers between her wet lips and tenderly rubbing circles around her swollen clit. Adora shuddered, feeling the little shockwaves of electricity jolting through her, making her ache and yet at the same time crave more.

She reached down for Catra’s face and pulled it back up, kissing her again, this time deeper and hungrier. She spread her legs out a little farther, pushing herself up harder against her girlfriend’s hand. “Mm!” She involuntarily moaned into Catra’s mouth as she began to rub harder and Catra moaned back twice as loudly. 

“Oh, Catra, I need you...” Adora whispered, pulling away breathlessly. Catra gave her that signature crooked and confident smile. 

“As you wish.” Catra pushed Adora back into the stack of pillows, and peppered kisses all the way down her body until she made it to her panties. She tugged them off and threw them somewhere behind her, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around each of Adora’s legs, her head nestled between them. She reached out and gave a tantalizingly slow lick all the way up her slit, smiling and looking up at Adora through hooded eyelashes. Adora’s head was thrown back against the pillows, her eyes shut in pleasure. 

She reached around Adora’s thighs and spread her lips apart, leaning in to lick directly against her clit. She moaned into her pussy, savoring the feeling of giving her girlfriend pleasure. Adora’s legs shook softly with each passing of her tongue, shivering as Catra began tracing circles and zig zag lines around her.

“C-Catra, you feel so good...” Adora whined, reaching down to stroke Catra’s hair. Catra purred into her pussy, causing her to moan loudly and involuntarily. 

“Fuck, Adora...” Catra hissed, smiling up at her flustered, disheveled girlfriend. “You’re so hot when you’re about to come.”

She smiled a big toothy grin. “Thanks babe.” She said, arching her back impatiently.

“May I?” Catra asked once more, stroking at Adora’s entrance softly with the pad of her finger. She had her claws retracted and filed down smooth so as to not hurt her. 

“Y-Yes, please...” Adora whispered.

Catra smiled, leaning back in to continue eating her out. Slowly and gently she rubbed and pressed at Adora’s wet entrance, not wanting to go too fast and hurt her. Soon enough though her finger was sinking into her and Adora let out a low, hungry moan. Catra shivered. 

She began to work faster, pushing her finger in with just a bit more force. She loved the way that Adora felt around her, loved to feel her come all over her fingers and tongue. She could tell Adora was getting close by the way her muscles were tensing up, how her legs were shivering even faster than before, how her back was arched and her moans rose in pitch. 

She wanted to tell Adora to come for her but she didn’t want to remove her mouth. She instead pressed harder into her, licking harder and faster, curling her fingers slightly up inside of her to try and increase the friction. She could feel and taste Adora’s sweet juices coating her hand and mouth and she wanted to taste even more, she wanted to make Adora squirt all over the bed.

“Catra, I’m gonna - I’m gonna...” Adora squealed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hair and pushing her face harder into her pussy. With a final exclamation Adora came, hard, squeezing her thighs together and grinding herself against her girlfriend’s tongue. 

After she was done riding her high, she smiled and leaned in to give Catra a sloppy kiss. Catra herself was feeling awfully aroused, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some sort of pressure. Adora smirked.

“I think it’s your turn now.” 


End file.
